


The Future Mr. Winchester

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean, Alternate Universe, Drunk Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas? ‘M serious,” Dean said. “I wanna marry you, and then we can be Mr. and Mr. Winchester.”</p><p>Dean proposes to his boyfriend Castiel while drunk, but Castiel is afraid that Dean won't remember it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Mr. Winchester

“You’re such a great boyfriend,” Dean slurred, grasping Castiel’s arm a bit harder than necessary. “Y’always… take care o’ me.” He smiled innocently at Cas, who found it hard to be annoyed even as Dean’s staggering almost knocked them both over. They had gone to their friend Charlie’s house for her birthday party, and Dean had gone overboard on the shots, resulting in his current state of inebriation. Cas had figured it’d be best to get Dean home before he did anything _really_ stupid and was currently trying to lead Dean out of the house and to the car.

When they reached the Impala, Dean started to reach for the door handle on the driver’s side, but Cas pulled him back. “What?” Dean asked, frowning.

Castiel gave him a look. “Dean. You’re drunk. I’m driving. Give me your keys.”

“Ha-ha, you have to find ’em first!” Dean laughed like he had made the funniest joke in the world.

Cas rolled his eyes and stuck his hand into Dean’s pants pocket where he knew Dean always kept his keys. Dean’s eyes widened as Cas groped around in the pocket to find them. “On the first date? What kinda guy d’you think I am?” Dean said, unable to control his continued giggling.

Cas didn’t bother to answer; instead, he unlocked the doors and led Dean around to the other side, helping him climb in and buckle his seatbelt, which was made more difficult by Dean’s multiple attempts to kiss him as he was doing so.

Finally Cas got Dean situated in the passenger’s seat and walked around to the driver’s side, climbed in, and started the car. He managed to get them back to their apartment in one piece, even with the added distraction of Dean deciding the ride home was a great time to give Cas a hickey (which was completely annoying and definitely _not_ hot at all).

Cas sighed as he parked the car outside the building. He still had to get Dean up to their apartment. Gently, he pushed Dean’s face away from his neck and opened the car door. Dean whined and tried to grab him, but Cas just gave him a brief kiss and a promise to continue once they were inside. As they climbed the stairs to their apartment, Cas thanked his lucky stars that they lived on the second floor and not the tenth. Once inside, Cas gently led Dean to the sofa and fetched him a glass of water and aspirin, knowing it was important for him to be hydrated and that he’d probably want a painkiller later.

When he returned, he found Dean with his head settled back against the cushion and eyes closed, humming “I Want to Know What Love Is” and drumming along on his thigh. Foreigner seemed to be the night’s theme; earlier, Dean had performed an interesting (for lack of a better word) rendition of “Prisoner of Love” as a sort of impromptu karaoke in the middle of Charlie’s living room. He had enthusiastically and unapologetically sang the entire song to Cas, who blushed but found it endearing nevertheless.

Suddenly, Dean broke out into the actual lyrics. “I wanna know what love is… I want you to show me… I wanna feel what love is… I know you can show me,” he sang opening his eyes to stare directly at Cas. He eagerly accepted the glass of water when Cas handed it to him, and said, mostly to himself, “’M so lucky. He’s always here… ‘n supportive, too… and he’s hot. You’re really hot, Cas,” he said, addressing Castiel directly now. He laughed. “Cas, I think ‘m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too, Dean,” Cas replied, smirking. His boyfriend was definitely getting teased about this tomorrow. Dean had a fairly high tolerance to alcohol, so it was a rare occurrence to see him get this drunk, and while Cas was glad it didn’t happen often, he did find the situation rather amusing to witness when it did.

“Come on, Dean,” he said, reaching out a hand for Dean to take. “It’s time for bed.”

“Not now,” Dean protested. “I didn’t finish your hickey yet…” Cas couldn’t resist those pleading green eyes, and reluctantly sat down next to Dean on the sofa. He cradled Dean’s face with both hands, holding his gaze for a second before leaning in for a gentle kiss. Dean quickly deepened it, tongue slipping into Cas’ mouth to seek out Cas’ tongue before he pulled back slightly to nip at Cas’ lower lip. Cas had no clue how he was this coordinated while drunk (and he was definitely still drunk; Cas could clearly taste the alcohol in his mouth), but he didn’t have a chance to ponder this before Dean’s lips moved down to his neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there, causing Cas to moan softly.

It wasn’t long, though, before Dean’s movements slowed and Cas again suggested going to bed. Dean finally seemed to be tiring himself out, so Cas didn’t have much trouble getting him to the bedroom. He sat Dean down on the bed and started to take off his clothes. The t-shirt wasn’t hard – all Dean had to do was lift his arms as Cas tugged it over his head – but the jeans proved to be more difficult, and Cas had to make Dean stand and lean on Cas in order to pull them off. He didn’t feel like going to the trouble of forcing pajamas on Dean, so once he had stripped Dean to his boxers, he lifted the covers and settled Dean in before heading to the bathroom to change for bed and brush his teeth.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he realized that Dean had been staring at him through the open door, a smile of contentment on his face. “What?” Cas asked curiously as he climbed into bed beside Dean.

“Nothin,’ I just – I love you. You’re it for me, Cas,” Dean said, eyes never breaking contact with Cas’. Castiel smiled. Dean was always an affectionate drunk, and he found it adorable.

“You’re it for me too, Dean,” Cas replied, leaning over to give the other man a gentle kiss on the lips.

“No, I mean it, Cas,” Dean said, eyes wide in earnest. “It’s always you and it always will be. Let’s – let’s get married.”

Cas had to be hearing things. There was no way that Dean had just said ‘Let’s get married.’ They had been together for three years (and best friends for five) and already lived together, and while marriage had been discussed a few times, Dean had never seemed as sold on the idea as Cas was, and Cas wouldn’t push him. He would do anything for Dean, and if Dean didn’t like the idea of marriage, Cas wasn’t going to force it. He would rather have Dean, married or not.

“Cas? ‘M serious,” Dean said. “I wanna marry you, and then we can be Mr. and Mr. Winchester.”

“Dean…” Cas didn’t want to get his hopes up. “You’re still drunk and there’s a big chance you won’t remember this tomorrow. Now, if you do and your proposal still holds, it’s a yes, all right? But right now we both need sleep.” He reached out to cup Dean’s jaw with his hand, fingers curled into his hair, then leaned in and kissed him. Dean’s kissing was sloppy now and still tasted of liquor, but Cas didn’t mind. He pulled back after a minute and they settled into the bed, eventually falling asleep facing each other with their fingers intertwined in the space between them.

\---

Castiel woke up to the smell of coffee brewing the next morning. He slowly sat up and glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was already ten-thirty. He didn’t usually sleep so late, even on the weekends, and figured he must have been very tired the night before. He hoped Dean was feeling okay, though he probably was because the man generally had infuriatingly mild hangovers, even after a night of heavy drinking.

Just then the door to their bedroom opened and Cas turned his head to see Dean walk in with a hot cup of coffee. “Thanks for, uh, takin’ care of me last night,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry if I was a handful.”

Cas broke into laughter. “You have no idea!” he teased good-naturedly.

“Yeah, well,” Dean said, setting the coffee down on the nightstand and sticking his hand into his pocket, “I do have one idea.” Suddenly, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and got down on one knee next to the bed, holding out a small, dark ring box. Cas gasped in surprise and found that he couldn’t speak. He truly hadn't thought that Dean would remember what he’d said the night before, much less that he had actually been prepared to propose beforehand.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said, noticing the expression on Cas’ face. “But I wanna do this. Cas, I love you more than anything in the world, and dammit, I’m not always good at this whole ‘feelings’ thing, but I wanna be with you forever, wake up with you every morning, fall asleep to you every night. I wanna be there for you and know that you’ll always be there for me. So whaddya say, Cas? Marry me?” he finished with a crooked smile, as if there was any doubt as to what Cas’ answer would be.

“Of course, yes,” Cas replied, beaming. “God, yes!”

Dean was off the floor in a flash and before Cas knew what was happening, Dean was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, eager and gleeful, but not hurried, as they had all the time in the world. They pulled apart briefly so that Cas could put on the ring, a simple silver band engraved with their initials that matched the one Dean had for himself. “My boyfriend, the secret romantic,” Cas teased, and Dean huffed.

“That’s fiancé to you,” he said, breaking into a grin despite himself.

“Fiancé,” Cas repeated quietly, trying to get used to the unfamiliar word. “Fiancé,” he said again, louder, before breaking into an identical grin as he pulled Dean back toward him. They fell together onto the bed, exchanging heated kisses and quiet murmurings, and the coffee on the night table sat forgotten as they spent the rest of the morning exploring each other’s bodies for the first time as an engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
